


A Stuttering Playdate

by CradleD



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Content approved by SCAR, F/M, Femdom, Loli X Shota, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: 11-year-old Winry's grandmother set her up with a neighborhood 8-year-old boy named, Heinrich.  The playdate was a favor for the boy's mother.  Little does he know, Winry has special plans in store for the boy...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sin Corps





	A Stuttering Playdate

“B-b-but, winryyyy!” Heinrich wined. “What does being n-n-naked have to do with using a-a-a-automail??” Winry rolled her eyes and said, “Uggh, just quit protesting and lay down.” She hated it when Heinrich complained. Grandma Rockbell set them up on a play date because he was feeling lonely and his mother needed a responsible older kid to look after him. Winry didn’t dislike Heinrich, she just wished he wasn’t so annoying. He complained about almost everything because his mother babied him so much. Even worse was that he stuttered whenever he got nervous. And getting naked in front of her made him plenty nervous.

The only thing that would make this affair bearable to her was the opportunity to use the toy Grandma gave her. In way she was showing Heinrich how to use automail. Just in a special... unorthodox kind of way. She sighed and coaxed the naked 8-year-old onto the bed. He shook nervously as he climbed onto the thick sheets. “Y-y-you b-b-better not be pulling a-a trick on m-me, Winry,” he said. “Because y-y-you know I’ll t-tell my m-m-mommy.” “Yes, yes, I know Heinrich,” Winry said impatiently. “Just lie down on your back.”

The boy hesitated, but did as he was told. Winry went into the bathroom and returned quickly with the vegetable oil. It was the closest thing Heinrich had in the house to lube and would have to do. “Ok, now I’m going to lift your legs up.” 

“W-what?!” Heinrich exclaimed.

“Just trust me it’s part of the automail application. Doctors do this all the time to check men’s prostates and-"

“B-b-but you’re not a d-d-doctor, Win-"

“Just shut up and let me do it Heinrich!”

The boy threw Winry a nervous look and grumbled something about telling his mother before giving her his ankles. She lifted both legs up and rested them on her shoulders while she poured some oil into her hand. She took the small pool of oil and carried it over to Heinrich’s exposed butt where she let it seep onto his anus. The boy gasped at the sudden coolness. “Th-that feels w-weird, Winry,” he protested.

“I know it does, Heinrich,” she said. “Don’t worry, you’ll start to feel good in a second.” As Heinrich opened his mouth to protest again, Winry began rubbing around the rim of his open butthole. He squealed at the sudden stimulation. He was embarrassed to be doing this sort of thing with a girl, but felt powerless to stop her because she was older than him. “Ahhh, ahhh, W-Win-"

“Shut up, Heinrich,” Winry snapped a him as she focused on slowly working her finger into his anus. She found an opening and slipped her finger inside up to the second knuckle. Heinrich screamed, which made Winry smile.

She worked her finger in and out of Heinrich’s butthole, working in a second finger after eventually. The stimulation shocked Heinrich to silence. He could only breathe deep and fast, his eyes squeezed shut. He popped one of his thumbs in his mouth out of instinct. Once she felt he was nice and lubed up, Winry slowly dislodged her fingers from the anus and got up to take her clothes off. Heinrich squealed at the sight of her naked body. Afraid she would yell at him again, he kept his mouth shut, sticking his thumb back inside. She slipped the toy on over her pelvis and said, “See this toy is an automail instrument with a silicone coating for comfortable entry. Here I’ll show you.” She lathered some veggie oil on the toy before getting on the bed and mounting Heinrich.

Winry looked down at the shivering boy. His face was bright red from embarrassment. She had to admit, he looked kind of cute. His short nappy hair was sandy blonde and accentuated his shining blue eyes well. His skin was somewhat pale because he didn’t go outside much. He was also skinny, unlike the other boys who worked on the farmlands. That made him pleasantly fragile for her. The boy sucked on his thumb nervously, preparing for whatever Winry had in story for him.

The girl lifted his legs up again and gently pushed the rubber coated phallus into Heinrich’s butthole. His anus gave a soft pop as the toy slid inside and sphincter closed around it. The stimulation made the boy squeal his loud girly squeal, his mouth releasing his thumb to excrete the high-pitched noise. “Ahh ahhhhh ahhh!” he squeaked as Winry pushed the toy further into his rectum. Once it was sufficiently inside, she began thrusting in and out slowly. She looked down at his wiener and saw it was erect. Good, he likes it she thought and smiled. She looked at his red face and watched it bounce slightly with every thrust she made. Soft moans exited the young boy’s mouth.

Winry paused before thrusting the toy in his ass to the hilt. A soft, scratchy scream sounded from the pits of Heinrich’s throat. The girl knew it was a scream of pleasure. She could see the sweat pouring down his face and moistening the sheets as she began to thrust at a steady starting pace. Loud claps echoed in the room as her waist collided with Heinrich’s soft bubble butt. The cheeks yielded to Winry’s harsh thrusts, which increased in strength and speed with every iteration. The effort of thrusting her toy into the young boy’s tight ass took its toll on her stamina after a couple of minutes. Heinrich’s screams made it worth the effort, though. His eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lip a few times to try and stymie his squeals. He grabbed fistfuls of sheets next to his head to hold on to as he tossed his head left and right.  
Winry now felt he was ready for more. She paused mid-thrust, reached down and pressed the small button at the bottom. The toy started vibrating. Heinrich shrieked louder than ever. He no longer felt anything but pleasure. The stimulation from his rectum zapped all the nerves in his body to life. To keep him from moving too much, she thrusted faster, making his body bounce harder on the bed. She reached down with a free hand, the other holding herself up over him, grabbed his stiff penis, and started jerking him off rapidly. He screamed again at the extra stimulation. He flailed his arms out a few times, striking the bed by the bottom of his buttocks where Winry railed his tight boypussy. 

Winry could tell the boy was approaching climax by the increased volume of his moans. Every thrust she made raised the pitch of his voice to the point where he was almost singing in C#. He struggled to control his vocal chords so he could say something in between the girl’s pouding. “W-Winry,” he squeaked. “I-I-I... I-I th-th-think ahh AHHH... I th-think I... I... h-h-have to... p-p-p-p"

“You don’t... have to pee... Heinrich,” Winry breathed in between thrusts. “Just wait...” She kept thrusting and jacking him off as he screamed louder and louder until...

“Ah, Ahh, Ahh, AHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Winry looked down and saw thin ropes of semen propel from Heinrich’s pulsing cock. The translucent liquid spilled all over the boy’s chest, pooling in places. It wasn’t as much as she had seen, but it was a lot for a boy his age. She didn’t even think a boy that young could cum yet. But cum he did. She gave him a couple more thrusts, ensuring the toy stroked the boy’s prostate one last time before slowly exiting and dismounting. She stood up and panted, looking at Heinrich, who was also breathing hard. His face died from red to light shade of pink indicating his deceleration.

“I bet you won’t tell your mommy about that,” Winry said, winking at him. Heinrich shot her and angry look and opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it, his face turning red again. For once, he had nothing to retort.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
